


Like The French Do

by jackjones



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: D/s (sort of), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), French, M/M, Painting, Posessive Crowley, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Spanking, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), self indulgent, the shiny shoes TM, this was very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones/pseuds/jackjones
Summary: Merry Holidays, ye sinners! I made this as a gift for Lowe, who requested probably one of my favorite scenes from the show: Paris 1793, along with spanking.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Like The French Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowez/gifts).



> Scream with me (or at me) here:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/bi_jackass  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/abami.eda/  
> Tumblr: https://jack-of-all-bullshit.tumblr.com/

" />


End file.
